blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Goyle
Goyle (ゴイル部長) is the Police Chief of his division under King Wolf. He is the boss of Beros. As a member of the Acropolis police, he is in charge of maintaining peace and order. His anger, which can get somewhat out of hand, manifests into a demon creature from inside him, called "Angry" or "Spear-head of Fury", which is one of his dispensations. He is somewhat friendly with Braz. 'Appearance' Goyle seems to be in his early-mid twenties. He's a tall young man with long legs, pointed ears, and a dark purple, devil-like tail with 2 v-shaped protrusions. His skin is somewhat tanned, and his ethnicity visually appears to be of Hispanic, Latino, or African descent. Goyles' eyes are orange and hidden behind black, horn-rimmed glasses which have three silbern stars on their sidepieces. His mid-length black hair reaches to his ears, and is naturally spiky upward. He also has sharp fangs, like most demons, and two small, pinkish-white scars on his left temple. Most of the time he wears a red button-up shirt, a white tie, and a short black jacket which ends above his hip. The jacket has a white cross on the back, and white stripes on the cuffs. He also wears a white belt, whose buckle features a star similar to the design on his jacket and glasses. Goyle wears black skinny jeans, and black dress shoes. He has a yellow-orange ribbon around his left arm with a black cross on it. Overall, Goyle's motif seems to be a stylized 'x'. 'Personality' Goyle is typically calm and reserved. He takes his rank and job very seriously, and understands his position and value. However, when angered, he can become difficult to deal with, as he allows his anger to rule his decisions. He is very passionate about glasses, and does not hesitate to compliment others on them. In fact, he has a coffee mug donning a drawn on pair of glasses. It's hinted at in both the anime and manga that Goyle has something of a Dom-Sub relationship with Beros, as she has the appearance of a stereotypical dominant girl, while he has the stereotypical appearance of a geeky male. Inversely, Goyle seems quite confident, while Beros was easily flustered when Braz made sarcastic and snarky "submissive" remarks to her, during the time he was collared. 'Plot' After his arrival at the castle, Braz has still taken to teasing Beros, and in return she uses his glasses as the basis of a nickname. In the same moment arrives Goyle. He acts very politely and with respect to Braz, and he escorts him into the palace. In the King's palace, after being dismissed by the King Daddy Wolf, Goyle is researching something that Braz had leaked to them. Beros, not taking it seriously, decides that they should go to pick up Braz, or else they'll get into trouble. Goyle refuses and continues to stay on the computer, and we see that he is researching Akimu. In the meantime, Braz escapes and harmlessly renders Beros unconscious, but leaves a pool of his own blood next to her. Soon after, Goyle finds Beros and thinks she has been attacked, and his anger with Braz quickly manifests into his first dispensation, 'Angry Spear', dubbed Angra. The nature of this dispensation is to quickly find and destroy the object of Goyle's anger. They then go off to spoof Chage Aska's song, "YAH YAH YAH", but in the end do go off in search of Braz, who happens to be low on magic and in need of a place to rest. Goyle ends up catching up with Braz. After a small mishap, Braz gets away, and calls for Liz' assistance. After a small chase, Braz is backed into a corner, but talks his way into getting Goyle to a calmer state- by threatening to kill Beros with 'Blood Stalker'. A small turn-around in the conflict happens, and Goyle and Braz decide to go get ice cream peacefully, but in a tension-dense atmosphere. After Beros is confirmed to be conscious and unharmed, Goyle confronts Braz, and, using his other dispensation 'Cool Decision', freezes him, ready to escort the fugitive back. However, at that moment, Liz arrives to help her eldest brother, agitating Goyle and subsequently breaking his concentration on "Cool Decision", freeing Braz. As the siblings attempt to retreat by using Liz's dispensation 'Judgement Impact', Goyle uses Angry to try to grab Braz before the spell is completed. However, since Liz's arrival caused him to become angry, Angry grabbed Liz instead, and Braz arrived in the prison. Both glasses-wearing demons are then shown to be disappointed in themselves (and Angry, in Goyle's case), but still, Goyle takes Liz back to the palace in order to try to get information out of her. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Privilege Magic:' 1. Spear-head of Fury/Angry Spear: The dragon-shaped manifestation of anger (Angry ), called "Spear-Headed Fury; the process of Angry's manifestation is not very graceful; Goyle's anger spills out through his mouth as if he is vomitting, which then in turn takes shape as "Angry". This dispensation's nature is to seek out and help destroy the object of Goyle's anger. Goyle can also have Angry shapeshift into multiple forms such as an organic gauntlet that increases the power of his fists or merge with Goyle's back to become a pair of wings that allow him to fly. 2. Cool Decision: The ability to freeze anyone who comes into contact with his head (Because he is a head law enforcement officer in Hell, he was most likely granted these powers in order to succesfully perform his job.) 3. Anger Wave: The ability to pass a strong wave of emotions through an opponent to stiffen his or her body through extreme relaxation. Due to their state, they most often fall asleep. The effects of this attack can last about a whole day. 'Relationships' Partner (subordinate): Beros Superior: Father Wolf Category:Characters Category:Demon World Acropolis Rival: Braz D. Blood Category:Males